They What?
by Angus of Sherlock's
Summary: The Potters live and Harry grows up with a twin sister. She moves to the US at the age of 7 to attend to the Dartrenian Academy of Magic. When she turns 11 she comes back to go to Hogwarts and she has a lot to say. Harry is still the bwl.
1. Chapter 1

October 31 1981

All was quiet in Godric's Hollow. The couple that lived there had two kids - a two year old girl and a fifteen month old son. They were a happy family despite the raging war. Their neighbors liked them - they were kind and easy to talk to, if maybe a little bit odd. That's why Mrs Drew, who was sitting in her comfy chair looking out the window into the night chose to ignore the brawn owl that disturbed the village's peace and knocked on the Potter's window. She just got up and went to bed mumbling about 'those odd things' that always seemed to happen around her neighbors.

If she had stayed a bit longer she would have seen the window open to let the owl in. In the living room of the Potter house James Potter was detaching a piece of parchment from the owl's foot. He frowned as he read the message.

"What is it?" asked Lily Potter glancing over his shoulder to read the letter.

"It's Sirius. Something's happened and we both need to be at the Order. The meeting starts in a couple minutes." He muttered rubbing his neck in worry.

"What about the kids?" Lily wondered glancing at the room where the children slept.

"They'll be fine for a couple hours. We have to go, apparently this is important." Lily sighed and James moved to kiss her. "I don't like this either but what choice do we have?"

"I'm tired of this James." she said glancing at the parchment.

"I know, so am I. But we'll get the bastard, you'll see." Lily smiled at her husband who was always cheering her up.

"I love you" she told him.

"I love you too." He replied and kissed her. She ruffled his hair and turned towards the door leading to the children's room. She entered, careful not to wake them. Little Harry was sleeping in his crib and Jacqueline was curled up on a small bed. Lily smiled and went back to the living room.

"Let's get this over with." She said and together they apparated away.

XxVxX

The Dark Lord was feeling very smug as he arrived at Godric's Hollow. Today was going to kill the Potter brat and then no one would be able to stop him. This is too easy he thought as he blasted the door and entered. He strolled into the children's room and was met by a little girl staring at him with wide eyes.

"Who are you?" Jacqueline asked. The Dark Lord smirked and the girl cowered as he took a step forward. He decided to mess with the Potter family a bit more. He wasn't going to kill the child - contrary to popular belief, he didn't enjoy killing youngsters. But he could leave his mark on her.

"Don't you know me? I'm your uncle, Lord Voldemort" he said, still smiling.

"You're not my uncle!" The girl said and her lip started to tremble.

"Oh believe me, I am. Crucio!" Voldemort held the curse for a moment and then lowered his wand. The girl collapsed on the floor and was trembling in pain, though she was still conscious. "I hope to meet you someday Jacqueline." The Dark Lord said and turned to Harry who was crying. What a brat. A nuisance - that's all the kid was. And soon he would be no more. "Oh stop with the noise, your sister had it worse." The boy didn't stop. Voldemort felt like rolling his eyes "Fine. Avada Kadavra!" A green light surged from his wand. Then there was nothing.

Five minutes later Lily and James arrived with Sirius and nine aurors. The parents rushed to Harry, who was now asleep. James and Lily both had tears in their eyes as they hugged their son who was still very much alive. In fact he was uninjured without as much as a scratch. The only thing that was left from his encounter with the Dark Lord was a scar in the shape of lightning on his forehead.

While the Potters were fussing over Harry, Sirius carefully picked up a now unconscious Jacqueline and held her tight as tears ran down his face. He vowed he would never let go of his favorite goddaughter. He would protect her, take care of her.

The 31st of October 1980 became a day of celebration for the whole of magical Britain. The Dark Lord was dead.

...Or so it seemed

* * *

 **This is the prologue. I hope you'll be interested enough to read on when I update. Thanks for reading! Review and share your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

_Dear Remus,_

 _I'm writing to you, because I know you off all people will understand. I want to go to school. The books in our house are not enough - I want, need a tutor. Mum and dad laugh it off, but darn it I need to get out of here. Merlin started learning magic when he was 7, why shouldn't I? I read about a lot of different schools and it turns out that most magical institutions take in kids my age. I found one school that I feel is for me - the Dartrenian Academy in the United States. Now, Remus, I know it is far, but It's the place where I could make my dreams come true! I will talk to mum and dad, but could you put in a good word for me and help me make them agree? It's not like anything would change without me here._

 _Love, Jack_

Remus sighed as he pocketed the letter. Unfortunately it hadn't taken him by surprise - he knew Jackie wasn't happy where she was and had long expected she would try to do something about it. Remus loved her with all his heart, he just wished her parents would be there for her more. He tried not to hold it against them, but she grew up on her own while Lily and James made sure little Harry's life was perfect. Jackie was an incredibly smart kid, very mature for her age. She believed she wasn't wanted by the Potter family. Remus told himself it wasn't so.

The Potters had changed since the war had ended. Raising "the Chosen One" was a burden and somewhere along the way they forgot their other child also needed attention.

So with only a moment of hesitation he wrote to Lily. He talked about how he believed Jackie could greatly benefit from early schooling, that her intellect and determination could get her far. With a heavy heart he added that were she tutored in magic, Harry, who as the Chosen One would need all the help he could get would have another line of defence. Remus hoped that wouldn't be the factor that would make the Potters agree, but felt he needed to pull all the strings for his pup.

And agree they did.

Then, before he knew it, his pup was leaving him.

Two weeks later Jackie found herself walking through the ministry with a trunk in her hand and Sirius and Remus by her side. They stopped in front of the portkey that would take her to her new school.

"You'll be safe, won't you pup?" Asked Sirius with his arm around her shoulder. "Show them Americans what we're like." Jackie smiled and hugged him. "You're my favourite goddaughter." He whispered. "Don't tell anyone."

"I'm your only goddaughter." She rolled her eyes. Remus went to hug her.

"Be safe." He said seriously. "Write to us."

"I will. I love you two. Don't get into too much trouble while I'm gone." Sirius scoffed.

"We can't promise that pup."

"Just be here when I come back, okay? Don't die on a stupid mission." She knew of their work as Aurors and of the many dangers they faced. Remus and Sirius looked at each other guiltily.

"You shouldn't know about that." Remus said softly. She shrugged her shoulders. Sirius hugged her tightly.

"We'll be there. Damn it, I'll miss you Jackie." He held her for a moment and then let her go. He gently pushed her towards the portkey. "Go have the time of your life."

With one last glance at her uncles, she touched the portly and was flung all the way to another continent.

"Are those tears I see Sirius?" Remus asked, amused. Sirius glared at him.

 **4 YEARS LATER**

"Go Jack!" Yelled Morgana, cheering on the girl as she lay on the ground, doing push up after push up.

"You're almost there, just a little bit more!"

"Time!" Everyone held their breath as Michael scribbled the result on a piece of paper. Jack sat up, her forehead shining with sweat.

"And? How did I do?" She asked tiredly. Michael grinned.

The end of the school year was upon them and so where the annual physical tests. This one was special since it would be Jack's last year in America.

She was to come back to Great Britain and go to school to Hogwarts and to say that she and her friends were displeased was an understatement. The four years she spent at the Dartrenian Academy were the happiest years in her life. She learned about things she never even knew existed and made friends that she knew would always be there for her - no matter what.

They formed a funny group. Everyone had a particular skill set and they all worked together smoothly, everyone knowing their job. They were the two-time winners of the schools yearly Sting Tournament.

Morgana was Jack's roommate - they were both in the same house. They shared a love for movies and often made the others spend hours on movie marathons with them. Morgana had an aptitude towards curse breaking. Spending a lot of time around dark artefacts, she sometimes managed to get ahold of useful (and usually legal) items.

Jessica was the groups go-to person regarding animals - both magical and nonmagical. She was the one that instilled a strong sense of respect for everything living in the group.

Robert was the specialist in transfiguration and, surprisingly, cooking. He made sure everyone was on a healthy (personalised) diet. He was always ready to make amazing comfort food and helped get everyone through the bumps on the road they were met with.

Alexander was deemed the potion master of the group. Jack had his number on speed dial - he always had a healing potion on him and knew what to do in case of any and every health emergency.

And of course, last but not least, there was Michael. He was the oldest in the group, the most experienced. For Jack, he was the constant support in her life. The were best friends, helping each other grow to be better. He made sure she was healthy, both physically and mentally. He always knew when something was wrong.

Now she was looking at him with hopeful eyes, hoping that her last result would be a new record for her. He smiled.

"40!" Her eyes widened. "If anyone tries anything in Britain, you got the high ground Jackie! Beat them up for us!" He laughed. Everyone gathered around her, congratulating and high-fiving her. It was one of the last days of their time together.

"Kell phoned." Jack told Michael later as they sat together in the common room. The man quirked his eyebrow. She shrugged. "He wants me to report on the situation in Britain. Apparently the magical community is pretty cut off there and we have little to no contact with them. Kell's worried they'll do something stupid again."

Kell was a governmental minister who befriended Jack on one of his visits at the Academy. She had impressive networking skills and knew almost all of the important people in the country.

"Are you going to do it?" Michael asked, taking a sip from his cup. Jack shifted, getting comfortable.

"Yeah, I just texted him. It's just that I actually think that the situation there might be worse off than anyone expects." She paused, gathering her thoughts. "I read up on Hogwarts. The classes are taught in age groups - don't they know that every magical grows in their own tempo? I mean, will I have to be in a group with kids half my magical age? Why not just teach us based on our skills? And they don't teach math. Arithmetics are an elective and there's no physical education. Are they ignorant of how magic works?" Michael squeezed her shoulder.

"You'll put them in place." She sighed.

"I'll try. But I shouldn't have to, it's their mess after all! I have enough on my mind as it is…"

 ** _August 25th_**

She was back in Britain and it was _so freaking cold._ She tugged her trunk behind her, ignoring all the people around her searching for their families. She knew no one was waiting for her.

While she kept in contact with Remus and Sirius, she soon gave up on writing to her parents. They showed little interest in how she was doing so she decided that she was done with trying to show them she was worthy. She did however write to Harry from time to time and send him sweets since he seemed to enjoy that.

"Hey Micheal." She spoke into her phone. "I'm here so I'm calling just like I promised."

"Your family there?" He asked with an edge to his tone. She hesitated. "Well…"

"God damn it Jackie."

"It's not like I expected them!" Jack argued. "I told you they wouldn't be here." She tried to brush away the pang of hurt. She heard Michael sigh.

"They should be. I should have gone with you."

"No you shouldn't have. I'm going to teleport to them in a moment, spend just a few days in their house and then go to school. I'll be fine."

"I know you'll be fine, you're always fine, right?" Jack laughed softly. "We miss you already. You better be back for Christmas."

"I will."

"Now go kick their ass." Michael hung up and Jack sighed as she pocketed her phone.

"Let's go."

* * *

 **I hope once Jack makes her way to Hogwarts I'll start updating semi-regularily. Please tell me what you think!**


End file.
